Kidnapped
by VA-river-gal
Summary: Logan, Remy, and Hank take Scott to a bar. Rated for language.


**__**

* I don't own X-men. They belong to Marvel Comics. No money is being made off of this story. 

Logan, Remy, and Hank plopped themselves on down the sofa. It had been another evening of Danger Room sessions constructed by the very intolerable Scott Summers. They sat staring at the ceiling trying to catch their breath.

"Fifth time dis week an' it only be Tuesday", Remy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Scott has always been very demanding on all his fellow teammates, but this was ridiculous. Even Hank was fed up and about to loose it, which was unusual for Hank. He was always the patient one.

"Yes, Scott has been very hard on us these past two days. Gentlemen we need to do something. Any suggestions?", Hank asked looking at Logan and Remy.

Logan scratched his head and then an evil grin came across his lips, "We could drag solider boy out for a few drinks."

Took de words outta my mouth, mon ami. Gettin' intoxicated always puts Remy in a good mood."

Both of them looked at Hank waiting for a reply. Hank sat back on the sofa in thought for a few seconds….."Desperate times call for desperate measures my friends. Let us go find Scott."

The gang of three made their way down the hall and up the stairs to fetch Scott. Scott was laying in bed with Jean. She was fast asleep in his arms. There was a knock on their door. "Who is it?" called Scott. No one answered. There was a second knock. Deciding to investigate, Scott put on his pants and opened the door to find Remy, Logan, and Hank standing there, evil smiles plastered on their faces. Before Scott could say a word, Hank grabbed him and carried him down stairs and out the door. Remy grabbed Scott a shirt and his shoes and exited the room. Logan wrote Jean a short letter, laid it on the night stand and left the room. The three men met in the garage. Scott was livid at the three men who were laughing hysterically at him. 

"I demand to know what in the hell is going on!" Scott huffed as Hank flung him into Logan's car.

"Relax homme, jus' enjoy de ride" Remy said with that same evil grin on his face.

Scott sat back and waited to reach their destination. After ten minutes of driving at Nascar pace, they pulled up in front of a local bar called, "Time Out". It was a favorite night spot of Logan's. The four men emptied the car. Scott of course being dragged by Hank. Hank wasn't much of a drinker, so he volunteered to be the designated driver. He had merely tagged along to get a good laugh. Logan forked over the keys to Hank before going to sit down. Remy followed close behind, then Hank and finally Scott. He took the seat next to Logan.

"C'mon guys you know that I don't drink much.", Scott said

Logan, ignoring Scott, turned to the bar tender and said, "Canadian beer for me and shades and keep it coming."

Scott tired to argue, but Logan told him to shut it and drink his beer. Besides he was paying for Scott. Remy didn't care much for Canadian beer and decided that he would go for a bottle of Jack Daniels. Hank, being well Hank, order one very berry Margarita. They guys sat there, talked, and drank. They informed Scott that he was acting like an ass and needed to chill out a little. That was what tonight was all about. Six beers later and Scott had taken over the rest of Remy's Jack Daniels, polishing off the bottle. The bar was getting quite full. Logan had never seen it this full before. He was wondering what was going on. Before he could reach a conclusion, the owner of the bar got on stage.

"Welcome to Time Out's fist annual karaoke night!"

Oh shit! No, not karaoke", Logan said.

"First up we have Max singing "Margaritaville."

The singing continued throughout the late night. Scott was beyond drunk by 1:30 a.m. All of a sudden he stood up and proceeded wobbly towards the stage. He took the microphone and said, "Hello my name is Scott Simners (laughing). No sumners (laughing again). The music stared playing. Scott broke out with a bad impersonation of Elvis singing "Jailhouse Rock". Logan, Remy, and Hank who were still seated at the bar started laughing . Just when they thought they couldn't stand anymore, Scott took two cups sitting nearby and stuck them to his chest. "What the hell is slim doing?" Logan asked Hank and Remy. They shrugged their shoulders. The music started, it was a familiar tune. Logan, Hank and Remy started laughing hysterically. It was Madonna's "Like A Virgin". Scott was parading around on stage and singing. Remy was laughing so hard he fell off the stool and hit the floor. The whole bar was laughing. The music finished, Scott bowed and stumbled back to his seat, cups still intact. Scott ordered another beer, before he could open it, his head hit the bar and he was out. Logan looked at Hank and then down on the floor where Remy was still laying, "Time to get these two home". Hank nodded in agreement. Logan took Scott and Hank took Remy. They exited the bar and got in the car. When they pulled in the driveway they were greeted by two very unhappy looking women. It was Jean and Rogue. Logan just looked at the two and smiled. In the back seat were Scott and Remy. Jean and Rogue rolled their eyes. Hank and Logan helped the now semi-conscious Remy and Scott out, leaving them to their wives. Rogue and Jean busted out laughing when they saw cups stuck to Scott's chest. Scott looked at the two women puzzled, "what the hell?" Hank and Logan laughed and told Jean and Rogue that Scott does a mean Madonna impersonation. "Uh, any more talents I should know about honey?" Jean asked still laughing. Scott just looked at her. Remy shook his head, "De homme's a freak. Jean and Rogue took their husbands by the arm and led them to bed.

In the morning Jean informed the three men that the danger room session was canceled today due to Scott's massive hang over. The three men looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
